PCT patent publications WO02/08224, WO02/50061, WO02/56882, WO02/96907, WO2003087098, WO2003010138, WO2003064421, WO2003064431, WO2004002992, WO2004002490, WO2004014361, WO2004041210, WO2004096982, WO2002050036, WO2004058144, WO2004087145, WO2006002047, WO2006014580, WO2006010040, WO2006017326, WO2006012396, WO2006017468, WO2006020561, WO2006081179, WO2006081264, WO2006081289, WO2006081178, WO2006081182, WO01/25227,WO02/40474, WO02/07572, WO2004024712, WO2004024713, WO2004035569, WO2004087647, WO2004089947, WO2005016916, WO2005097781, WO2006010831, WO2006021448, WO2006032466, WO2006038172, WO2006046552, WO2006099884, WO2006105289, WO2006081178, WO2006081182, WO2007016610, WO2007081597, WO2007071936, WO2007115947, WO2007118130, WO2007122258 and WO2007/138974 disclose quinoline, naphthyridine, morpholine, cyclohexane, piperidine and piperazine derivatives and also tricyclic condensed ring compounds, having antibacterial activity. WO2004104000 discloses tricyclic condensed ring compounds capable of selectively acting on cannabinoid receptors.
Synthetic drugs for treating tuberculosis (TB) have been available for over half a century, but incidences of the disease continue to rise world-wide. In 2004, it is estimated that 24,500 people developed active disease and close to 5,500 died each day from TB (World Health Organization, Global Tuberculosis Control: Surveillance, Planning, Financing. WHO Report 2006, Geneva, Switzerland, ISBN 92-4 156314-1). Co-infection with HIV is driving the increase in incidence (Williams, B. G.; Dye, C. Science, 2003, 301, 1535) and the cause of death in 31% of AIDS patients in Africa can be attributed to TB (Corbett, E. L.; Watt, C. J.; Catherine, J.; Walker, N.; Maher D.; Williams, B. G.; Raviglione, M. C.; Dye, C. Arch. Intl. Med., 2003, 163, 1009, Septkowitz, A.; Raffalli, J.; Riley, T.; Kiehn, T. E.; Armstrong, D. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 1995, 8, 180). When coupled with the emergence of multi-drug resistant strains of Mycobacterium tuberculosis (MDR-TB), the scale of the problem is amplified. It is now more than a decade since the WHO declared TB “a global health emergency” (World Health Organization, Global Tuberculosis Control: Surveillance, Planning, Financing. WHO Report 2006, Geneva, Switzerland, ISBN 92-4 156314-1).
The limitations of tuberculosis therapy and prevention are well known. The current available vaccine, BCG was introduced in 1921 and fails to protect most people past childhood. Patients who do become infected with active disease currently endure combination therapy with isoniazid, rifampin, pyrazinamide and ethambutol for two months and then continue taking isoniazid and rifampin for a further four months. Daily dosing is required and poor compliance drives the emergence and spread of multi-drug-resistant strains, which are challenging to treat. A recently published detailed review discusses many aspects of TB such as pathogenesis, epidemiology, drug discovery and vaccine development to date (Nature Medicine, Vol 13(3), pages 263-312).
Shorter courses of more active agents which can be taken less frequently and which present a high barrier to the emergence of resistance, i.e. agents which are effective against multi-drug resistant strains of TB (MDR-TB), are urgently required. There is therefore a need to discover and develop new chemical entities to treat TB (recent synthetic leads are reviewed in: Ballell, L.; Field, R. A.; Duncan, K.; Young, R. J. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 2005, 49, 2153).